Infamous
Infamous is the first episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-fifth overall in the series. Official Description Coming soon Plot In the beginning, the Ninja are shown, battling the skulkin but are found to be acting in an advert, directed by Dareth. Dareth claims that girls like Nya shouldn't be in a team of Ninja. It is shown that the Ninja have become really famous. The Ninja are then seen on Destiny's Bounty 2.0 with Cole and Nya both training while Zane and Jay are playing droid chess. After Cole leaves Jay and Zane, Zane questions Jay if he told Cole what he saw in his future's reflection in the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb and Jay tells that he doesn't want to because it could ruin their friendship and Nya isn't interested, saying that she wouldn't choose to go with either of the boys. Suddenly, the Ninja have a mission to track Clouse, who had the cave collapse on him, survived due to him being turned into a ghost by the Cursed Realm. He has made his way to Stiix and accidentally releases Nadakhan, a djinn which grants three wishes. Clouse asks for his book but he finds ashes, for the Ninja have burnt the book. Next, he asks to be mortal, however, he suffers, as the process is really painful. Finally, he asks for the process to have no pain, however, Nadakhan cunningly tricks Clouse, who is consequently trapped inside the teapot. Nadakhan enters Ninjago City in new clothes and finds one of Cyrus Borg's devices. He asks what happened to his crew and the aftermath of the sky pirates. He then finds out that his crew are in different realms and needs the Realm Crystal to pass through each realm and round up the sky pirates. Although, Sensei Wu has the realm crystal so he comes up with a plan. The Ninja are on their way but stop to help Lil' Nelson who helps them in return by preventing the fan girls to catch them. The Ninja are besieged by helicopters and when they try to hide, Jay offers to help Nya but she angrily refuses. Dareth, who is in one of the helicopters, offers the Ninja a ride to Stiix. The Ninja don't find anything so they settle down in a pub, in disguise. The TV shows that someone has impersonated the Ninja and carried out plenty of crimes to frame the Ninja. They are now wanted and everyone in Stiix tries to look for them. Lloyd tells Misako to arrive at Stiix quickly although the police track the Destiny's Bounty and the Ninja are left at one option - to split up and go to different places. In the end of the episode, Wu is seen in a library, reading about Nadakhan and says his motto, "be careful what you wish for," which immediately summons the Djinn and Nadakhan appears with Wu. Cast * Angry Pedestrian - Vincent Tong * Boy Fan - Alan Marriott * Braces Boy Fan - Michael Adamthwaite * Broken Arm Kid - Vincent Tong * Clouse - Scott McNeil * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar * Dareth - Alan Marriott * Ed - Colin Murdock * Girl Fan #1 - Kathleen Barr * Girl Fan # 2- Kelly Metzger * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Nadakhan - Scott McNeil * News Reporter - Michael Adamthwaite * Nya - Kelly Metzger * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward * Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan * Police Officer - Colin Murdock * Radio DJ - Paul Dobson *Rough Guy - Michael Donovan * Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson * Salty Patron - Paul Dobson * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson * Talk Show Host - Alan Marriott * Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited * Dareth's TV Studio * New Ninjago City Hospital * Stiix * Domu Notes *Dan and Kevin Hageman showed the first draft of the first scene of the episode on Twitter to celebrate Ninja Day. Gallery CVeUXO3UEAIjX8 .png|The first draft of the first scene Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Sky Pirates Category:Ninja Category:Magic